I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control of combustion gases through an exhaust manifold and, in particular, to a deflector member mounted at an outlet of the exhaust manifold to optimize exhaust flow through the exhaust system particularly the catalytic converter.
II. Description of the Prior Art
As restrictions on exhaust emissions and fuel economy in passenger vehicles have increased, and market demands for passenger comfort have increased, vehicle manufacturers must continuously seek design improvements. These improvements are implemented within the engine compartment as well as the passenger compartment. Improved emission control devices are being added within the exhaust system. At the same time, manufacturers must fit these devices within an increasingly cramped space in order to maintain the roominess of the passenger compartment. As a result, exhaust manifolds are designed to strict tolerances to direct combustion gases from the exhaust ports of the engine through a collector to the remainder of the exhaust system.
As part of the emission control system of modern vehicles a catalytic converter has been inserted at the outlet of the exhaust manifold to reduce emissions prior to the main catalytic converter. It has been determined that the compact design of modern exhaust manifolds tends to direct a significant volume of the exhaust towards the outside of manifold bends. This proportion of the exhaust gas will affect the emission control materials within the converter.